Sonic RP
This is the Sonic RP! Here you take the role of a fan-made Sonic charecter, and do whatever! Edit under these words to begin! Blast: this is strange, no one is here. Looks around* *Sees blast* hm? u look lost... *Blast: Mayuki! where are we? no one is here! Mayuki: what do i care? atleast were away from that annoying blue hedgehog... but i miss Shadow TT.TT Blast: so true, so true........ Mayuki: well anyways why did u follow me? this is my hide out... Blast: I didnt follow YOU! you foundme! i had no idea wher i was........ Mayuki: *smirks* orealy? r u sure? or were u just curious of where i was going? Blast: Ugh........ you really need to grow up. Flies away* Mayuki: HEY!! *shakes fist at him* I'm only 14!! Blast: Looks back* "I know!" Mayuki: *sticks toungey...last: Bab at him and walks away* i think HE needs to grow up!! Blast: @base. watching TV but there is nothing on because of apacolypse. "aww man!" gos to fight monster* "calls Mayuki* "cmon, im bored lets go beat someone up!" Mayuki: haha, no. theres nothing out here, this is where i have my peace, its like a zen garden... but there is a training place... if you can find it. my base is a labarynth andonly i can find everything.. *chaos controls to training place* Blast: I have training monster/dummies, or R U the dummy?*grin* Mayuki: you wish! *a bunch of swords and guns appear by my side* don't mess with the ulimited life form *grins evily* Blast: U sound like shadow.....U lik shadow....U hate sonic....U in love???? *laughs incontrolably* Mayuki: gosh ur slow... Amy, Sonic, Cream and everyone else know that i like Shadow. and yes I AM in love *looks at nails* Blast: *laughing calms down* oh, oh okay, but trust me Shadow would NEVER like U Mayuki: *throws knifes at him* HE COULD LIKE ME!! U NEVER KNOW!!! Blast: *catches* I do. *Goes 2 base* Mayuki: *stomps foot* *looks down and looks as if is about to cry* Blast: Baby. *Fights monster* hour later........ Im bored.....ugh. *walks to Mayukis* *knocks* Amy: *comes to door* *gives Blast a disgusted look* you know to girls "Love" is a pretty important topic. don't try to mess with it. *slams door* Blast: er um........at least i know amy is alive Shadow: *walks up to Blast* whats going on in there? Blast: Mayukis gone mad..........and amy is also mad at me....... Shadow: well... once one girl is mad at you every girl is mad at you... also.. she'll kill you if she sees you again. good luck Blast: Thanks captain obvious. *knocks again* MAYUKI!!!! SHADOW IS HERE! Mayuki: *opens door* *curses Blast in japanese* Blast: whoa! whoa! dudette, clam down. doesnt shadow make U happy? calm........ can i come in....? I ..........AMSORRY. There i said it. happy? dont make me say it again! Mayuki: *starts cursing him out in diffrent languages* *looks at Shadow* hi Shadow! *runs over to him* Blast: ugh, can i or not? Mayuki: *demonic voice* NO *turns head to Shadow* hii Shadow!! ^^ Shadow: uh, hey. cant we come in? Blast: geeze yeah! Mayuki:..... Shadow can.... But its up to me if Blast can Blast: aww cmon! ive eknown U since kindergarden. Or would U care for me to tell Shadow WHY you're mad at me? *grin* Mayuki: you tell him and i make sure thats the last breath you breathe!! Shadow: Tell me why she's mad at you Blast *evil smirk* Mayuki: NOOO!!!! Blast: well...once upon a --- Mayuki:* SMACK* *whispers* dooonn'ttt!! Blast: *Whispers back* whats in it for me? Mayuki: I'll let you win in every battle we have, plus you get first dibs to put Sonic in the hospital Blast: hmm....the battle part is no fun...... im fine with the sonic part.......not the first one. but the second one. and i need two so i need one more *grin* Shadow: whats going on? Mayuki: Oh, NOTHINGNNOTHING! Shadow: whatever *walks inside* Sonic: *randomly runs over* hey Mayu! hey Blast! whatcha up to? Blast: Ugh, you know i hate you. Sonic: and I love annoying people who hate me! Mayuki: GET LOST IN EGGMAN'S BASE Blast: we know Sonic: but my games are so straight forward, its REALLY hard to get lost! Shadow: *hears sonics voice* You are going down! i am the ultimate life-form! Mayuki: oh, yeah... Amy: *hears sonic* SONIC!!!!!!! *runs out* Sonic: sorry, but i got to go! *runs away* Amy: COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! sorry mayuki, remember, love! *runs off* Mayuki: aww man....... Mayuki: er... *starts blushing* er, love.... Shadow: what about love? Mayuki: NOTHIIINNGG!! Blast: so....what now? Shadow: oh well, lets go inside *goes inside Mayuki's house* Blast: So...can i come in? Mayuki: fine -_- Blast: YAYZ! *walks in* Mayuki: annoying -_-... *Blast sees all of the Sonic girls XD* Blaze: LOOK ITS THE MEANER!! *she throws fire balls at him* Blast: dodges* oh, crud........ Mayuki: *evily smile* whoopsie forgot to tell ya Blast: help, me D: Mayuki: heheheheh.... hey Shadow, ya' hungry? Blast: tell them to stop, or i tell shadow Mayuki: ugh fiiiinnne... Ok girls you can stop... -_- Marley: i don't have to stop right. Mayuki: welll..... Hmmm... (hazama:can i join guys?) (Mayuki: sure :3) Blast:hands and eye glow blue* yes, you do Marley: *writes something down on a paper* perfect test subject... *looks up and smirks, her purple eyes shine* Blast: okay then *starts to float* hey shadow! *pauses* last chance mayuki Mayuki: th-thats her!! Not me!! ???:*breaks through the roof and falls on the floor* Mayuki: what the?! Blast:eh? ???: *gets up* where am i? Blast: *whisper to mayuki* hes an outsider, lets manipulate ???: i can still hear you Mayuki: dont worry Blast~ i got dis *winks and runs up to ???* hai :3 this MY HOUSE!!! *kicks ???* ???:OW! what was that for?! Mayuki: you broke my freakin roof!! *kicks him again* *runs over to Shadow* he broke my roof Shadow! Shadow: i saw that... ???:well,i'm sorry,i don't control gravity,anyways,i'm hazama Blast: well hello. this is the planet of earth. I am the leader, The Almighty Blast. Mayuki: *smacks Blast* no... this is Mobius, and the ruler is a princess.. -_- i hate her >:E Hazama:who's her? Blast: *cutting in* sorry, sometimes my......friend, the co-ruler is a bit.....well crazy. falls from sky* Rin Kagamine: What the? I was just singing with Miku, and then *looks around* What?!?!? Hedgehogs talking??!? Blst:How many people will fall from the sky today?! hazama:about two so for. Blast:Well thats obvious. Mayuki: hedgehog...?! I AINT NO HEDGEHOG!! IMA CAT!! SEE THE EARS?! *points to my cat ears* great... i wanna slap someone now -_-".... *looks at Blast and slaps him and he falls to the ground* hehehe.... anyways... im Mayuki Takashi the cat! *points to self* i come from space colony ARK and i am a creation :3 Blast:Why you little...... anyways, yeah, shes my (not very loyal) slave :D i created her Mayuki: *slaps him again* did not... IM FREAKIN OLDER THAN YOU!! ive been 14 for 64 years boy!! and it was my FATHER! who created me |3 Hazama:created you? Mayuki: yesh... but my old mans gone missing and i have no idea where he is... *sighs* Blast:Well, you never told ME that. hazama:well if your old man's missing,lets go find him (Can I join? ~fami) Category:Sonic RPs